


Bacterial Fever J

by PuriKuma



Category: Yes!プリキュア５ | Yes! Precure 5, スマイルプリキュア! | Smile PreCure!, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuriKuma/pseuds/PuriKuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot - Achoo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacterial Fever J

Nozomi Yumehara has always been a very energetic child. Imagining her in a context where she wouldn't appear full of life was an impossible task. And yet today, the unthinkable happened. The infinite spring of youthful energy had dried out. And Nozomi was now stuck in her bed with a high fever. The doctor said she would recover if she rested for a few days… But to her, those days seemed like an eternity.

Thankfully, she wasn't going to be alone in this ordeal for long. A bookshelf in her room turned into a gate of light, and somebody stepped out of it. Nozomi had seen this enough time to no longer be surprised when it happened. It was Miyuki visiting! Oh what a terrible timing, though…

Nozomi greeted her friend but tried to explain to her that she hadn't chosen a good moment to visit her. To this, she responded that she had been aware of Nozomi's predicament. She had came here as soon as she had heard about it from a brief phone call with Rin. Miyuki then used the Dress Up Decor to change her clothes to a, thematically accurate, nurse costume.

She covered Nozomi with new layers of blankets and then disappeared to the kitchen. Nozomi was kind enough to wait until Miyuki had left the room to remove the new bedsheets. She appreciated the younger girl's intention, but the heat was too much for her…

Miyuki's idea was to help Nozomi recover with a little recipe from her grandma. A special Hoshizora-brand Garlic soup! A remedy that had already proven itself to be effective.

Alas, Miyuki being Miyuki, things had to go wrong somewhere. The girl was proud that she had avoided making a mess in the kitchen, but that luck didn't last. As she was bringing the soup in Nozomi's room, Miyuki tripped on the rug. And tus the plate's hot content was spilled onto her friend's face.

The scene of continuous screaming that followed is best left to your imagination.

Surprisingly enough, Nozomi had made a perfect recovery the following day. She asked Syrup to bring her to Nanairogaoka so she could thank her friend. And there she learned that Miyuki was stuck in bed. With a fever. With her fever.

_Repeat until the fever gets tired and leaves those two alone._


End file.
